The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for providing information to users in response to search queries.
As the internet has become ubiquitous, many times, a search engine is the first stop for a user attempting to find information on the internet about a particular subject. In response to a search query, a user is typically presented with a list of search results. The user must then click on individual search results to find the information they seek.